La Rose de l'insubmersible- Thomas Andrews Rose DeWitt Bukater
by Meldana
Summary: Et si Thomas Andrews, le constructeur du Titanic, était tombé amoureux de Rose DeWitt Bukater ? Et si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ? L'une brisée par sa condition de femme de première classe, l'autre tourmenté par des sentiments qu'il ne peut taire, deux cœurs partageant la même vision du monde qui se rencontrent et se passionnent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Rose, ni Thomas Andrews ( à mon plus grand regret...), ils sont bien entendus sous la plume de James Cameron et sont donc empruntés par mes petites mains et mon imagination ;). Je suis très heureuse, car mon histoire est la première à avoir été écrite en français à propos de Rose/Thomas, mais si vous souhaitez que je la traduise en anglais, dites le moi.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir si l'histoire vous plaît !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Meldana.**_

 **PS:** _Il s'agit de la première histoire que je poste sur le site, et en voici le premier chapitre. Il est court et comporte peu d'interactions entre Thomas et Rose, mais l'intrigue va se développer dans les prochains chapitres. Soyez indulgents !_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Il fallait qu'elle s'y rende. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Elle sortit de la voiture arrêtée au milieu du port d'embarcation où le tumulte se faisait entendre. Des gens couraient, traînaient leurs valises, leurs manteaux, criaient pour se faire comprendre. La jeune femme regardait ce qui l'entourait. Les gens. De tout âge, de toute classe sociale. Des gens d'abord plus pauvres que d'autres, reconnaissables par leurs vêtements dans un état précaire, le personnel fouillant leurs poches trouées, leurs cheveux, avant de les laisser entrer. Mais surtout reconnaissables par leur sourire, qui égayaient leurs visages bien plus que le sien. Il y avait des gens de classe moyenne, appartenant sans doute à la deuxième classe. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux, ils font la frontière entre deux mondes différents. Et enfin, la première classe, les gens aisés, vivants dans un monde à part détaché de tout ce qui l'entoure et dans lequel la jeune femme appartenait, malheureusement.

Elle tourna la tête. Il était là. Celui qui surplombait le lieu, on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Le Titanic. Fraîchement terminé d'être construit. Et elle allait être l'une de ces 2500 personnes à y entrer pour la première fois. Mais l'idée d'y aller avec cette classe de riche qui se vante de leur façon inutile de vivre la répugne. Elle a parfois honte d'appartenir et de côtoyer de telles personnes.

« Rose, dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Caledon Hockley. Ou aussi nommé Cal. L'homme à qui elle était promise. Que Rose n'aimait pas, de toute façon. Un homme imbu de sa personne. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Demande t-on vraiment ce qu'une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans pense ? Quand le Titanic les ramènera en Amérique, Rose sera mariée quelques jours après, car tout est prévu, la cérémonie est bientôt prête. Tout les gens de la population riche, la haute noblesse, l'y attendent. Elle ne veut pas. Rose voudrait le crier, mais elle ne sera jamais écoutée.

« - Vous vous perdez dans la contemplation de ce magnifique navire, n'est-ce pas Rose ?, disait Cal. N'est-il pas merveilleux ?

\- Je ne le trouve pas si exceptionnel que ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Il n'est pas aussi grand que le Mauritania.

\- Je sais qu'il vous en faut beaucoup pour attirer votre attention Rose, mais le Titanic est un navire exceptionnel. Vous êtes d'une difficulté... »

Peu lui importait. Pour elle, le Titanic n'était qu'un négrier qui la ramenait enchaînée en Amérique telle une esclave.

« - Alors voici le navire soit disant insubmersible !, s'exclama la mère de Rose, Ruth.

\- Il est insubmersible, Dieu lui même ne pourrait pas couler ce paquebot ! », lui répondit Cal.

Ruth et Cal firent signe à Rose de les suivre, car il fallait y aller. Rose demanda à Trudy, sa femme de chambre, si elle avait son manteau et elle lui répondit par une réponse positive. Alors elle se mis en marche, à travers la foule, elle la perçais et suivit ceux avec qui Rose devait partir. Aux bras de Cal, ils montèrent sur le pont d'embarcation, là où les premières classes sont accueillis. Contrairement à certaines personnes qui étaient encore en bas et qui souriaient en les regardant monter sur la passerelle, Rose tirait une tête d'enterrement. Il arrivèrent à bord, accueillis par le personnel chaleureux, en costume de marine, que Rose avait toujours trouvé très beau.

« - Bienvenue à bord du Titanic, disaient-il.

\- Nous avons les suites B 52-54-56. Au nom de DeWitt Bukater et Hockley.

\- Suivez ce steward, Madame, il vous accompagnera à vos chambres. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. L'intérieur du Paquebot était lumineux, les murs sentaient encore la peinture fraîche et le mobilier n'était aucunement abîmé. C'est vrai qu'il était luxueux, il fallait le reconnaître. Alors peut-être que Rose l'aimerait. Mais elle aurait voulu ne pas être avec son étouffante famille. Ils passèrent plusieurs pièces, plusieurs couloirs absolument décorés et arrivèrent au pont B, là où se trouvaient les suites que Rose et les autres allaient occuper.

* * *

Thomas Andrews, le concepteur du Titanic, était avec son inséparable carnet de notes afin de relever et de noter d'éventuelles modifications ou améliorations que le Titanic pouvait subir. Rien ne lui passait inaperçu. Il scrutait tous les meubles, toutes les rampes d'escalier, les murs, la couleur du mobilier, l'état de la literie, il vérifiait tout de fond en comble. Pour lui, rien n'était plus important que l'état du Titanic. Étant d'une nature très perfectionniste et exigeante, il voulait absolument que son navire soit sans défaut.

Alors qu'il était en train de faire un état des lieux du couloir menant aux chambres du pont B, il fût prit d'un sentiment de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit arriver les premiers passagers. Il avait rapidement levé les yeux vers eux, les avaient salué de loin avec un sourire avant de retourner à ses notes. Une famille de première classe, constituée d'un homme, grand, brun au corps massif, suivit de près par une dame rousse au visage un peu plus âgé qui marchait l'air fière. Thomas avait aussi pu apercevoir deux autres personnes, un homme et une jeune femme qui portaient des valises, et il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un valet et d'une dame de chambre. La petite troupe familiale passa rapidement devant lui. Mais derrière eux, une autre jeune femme, passa devant l'architecte alors qu'il était en train d'écrire quelques mots, mais quelque chose le troubla et lui fit relever la tête aussitôt. Un doux parfum féminin se détachait de cette jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il voulu la regarder, elle était déjà de dos, prête à suivre les autres. Une forme féminine si belle, dans une robe blanche et violette cintrée, dont la tête fine était surmontée d'un grand chapeau et laissait apparaître des boucles rousses comme le feu. Thomas Andrews fût déconcerté par cette femme. Et Dieu savait que cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Il l'a regarda s'en aller, elle qui marchait si légèrement, tel un ange avec des ailes dans le dos. Mais elle marchait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait l'air triste, et qu'on la forçait à suivre sa famille, elle qui était reculée derrière eux. Alors que Thomas la regardait toujours, elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de l'architecte. Elle lui offrit un sourire, un beau sourire timide mais chaleureux si bien que Thomas ne savait pas si il arriverait à lui rendre la pareille. Il lui rendit son sourire doublé d'un léger signe de tête. Le concepteur du Titanic avait du mal à replonger dans son carnet après ce chamboulement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui était cette fille qui a pu marqué autant Thomas Andrews ? Pourrait-il la revoir ? Sans doute oui. Lui aussi était en première classe, et sa chambre était également au pont B. D'ailleurs, il se décida de rentrer dans sa suite afin de se désaltérer. Il traversa le couloir, prenant un chemin inverse à celui qu'avaient emprunté la famille de la jeune femme.

Il rentra dans ses appartements, la chambre qu'il occupait, et dans laquelle il n'y avait pas un seul meuble qui ne soit pas recouvert des différents plans du Titanic. L'architecte ne s'en séparait jamais. Il en avait au moins une bonne trentaine, qui traînaient dans sa pièce, parfois en ordre, parfois en désordre. En entrant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lucy, sa femme de chambre, s'occuper à ranger les valises de Thomas.

« - Bonjour Lucy, l'accueillit t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Andrews, pardonnez-moi si je vous ai surpris, mais je voulais que tout soit prêt avant votre arrivée. Mais visiblement, vous êtes rentré plus tôt.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, je suis navré, j'étais en train de faire un état des li…

\- Monsieur Andrews, êtes-vous souffrant ? Vous semblez troublé. », demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète en le coupant aussitôt.

Effectivement, Thomas avait été si chamboulé qu'il en avait oublié que son visage avait manifesté une certaine couleur rouge dû aux événements de tout à l'heure.

« - Ce n'est rien Lucy, je te remercie. Voir enfin ce bateau prêt à partir réussit à me provoquer certaines émotions. »

Sur ce, la femme de chambre lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il accepta volontiers. Mais il savait qu'un verre d'eau ne suffisait pas à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, il lui fallait bien plus, voire une douche à l'eau froide même.

« - C'est un bateau si impressionnant, monsieur Andrews, vous pouvez en être fier.

\- Merci, Lucy. »

Il lui informa qu'il allait retourner à ses occupations à l'intérieur du paquebot, et salua donc sa femme de chambre d'un signe de tête et un sourire poli. A peine avait t-il mit un pied dans le couloir et refermé la porte derrière lui que Bruce Ismay, le président de la White Star Line, vint à sa rencontre.

« - Thomas, quel plaisir de vous trouver enfin !, lui dit-il. Je me doutais que vous traîniez ici. Nous allons bientôt démarrer, et le Capitaine Smith souhaiterait vous savoir à ses côtés pour inaugurer le premier départ du Titanic.

\- Bien sûr, assurément, répondit Thomas.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » continua Bruce Ismay en l'invitant à marcher à ses côtés.

Il lui parla de choses simples. Les phrases contenant encore l'éternel « Quel beau travail, monsieur Andrews, le Titanic est une vraie réussite ». Bien sûr, il était si heureux et fier de voir le fruit de ses rêves qui n'étaient qu'autrefois dessinés sur un plan et qui est maintenant ici, amarré à quai et prêt à prendre la mer en chair et en os. Mais, même si ils félicitaient tous Thomas, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de féliciter les petites mains de l'ombre, celles qui ont fabriqué et assemblé pièce par pièce tel un gigantesque puzzle les morceaux de ce paquebot, sous les ordres de monsieur Andrews. Et ça, Thomas n'oubliait pas ses camarades qui se sont mis corps et âmes dans la construction du paquebot dont il rêvait tant. Avec son humilité, Thomas savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire ceci tout seul.

Ils arrivèrent à la timonerie après avoir marché pendant certaines minutes, là où le Capitaine Smith ainsi que ses officiers l'attendaient pour mettre les voiles. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, échangeant une poignée de main. Mais à ce moment, Thomas se rappela de la belle jeune femme rousse de la première classe. Celle qui était resté nichée dans un coin de sa tête et qui le tourmentait tant. Il voulait la revoir, et lui parler, ne serait-ce quelques secondes, voir qui était cette mystérieuse fille, à l'air triste, mais qui savait rayonner par sa splendeur. L'architecte fût rompu dans ses pensées par la voix du Capitaine Smith qui lui disait :

« - Monsieur Andrews, êtes vous prêt à quitter le port et ouvrir l'Atlantique à ce titan des mers pour son premier voyage ?

\- Allons-y, répondit-il en étant debout, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Alors, en avant toute. Démarrez les machines. » ordonna le Capitaine.

Thomas Andrews tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher son esprit divaguer à travers ses pensées, et essaya de se concentrer sur le départ du Titanic. Mais cela lui était difficile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Les interactions entre Thomas et Rose commencent à s'intensifier légèrement, et prendront bien sûr tout leur sens au cours du chapitre suivant que je vais écrire ;). Je précise une fois de plus que les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, mais que je les emprunte à James Cameron afin de satisfaire mon imagination... Il se peut que certaines scènes en revanche, soient inventées par moi pour les besoins de l'histoire et de l'intrigue que je dessine._**

 ** _Un grand merci pour vos reviews !_**

 ** _Meldana._**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

« - Trudy, veux-tu bien me donner le tableau adossé contre la cheminée ?

\- Celui ci?

\- Non, tu sais, celui qui a plusieurs visages.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. Tenez, Mademoiselle. »

Trudy, la femme de chambre de Rose donna le tableau en question à la jeune femme qui sembla se perdre dans son esprit en le regardant.

« - Il est vraiment beau et mystérieux, ajouta Trudy.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Rose qui était encore en pleine contemplation.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je les sorte tous ?

\- Oui, merci Trudy. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'habiller un peu les murs de cette pièce. »

La jeune gouvernante s'exécuta à sortir les tableaux qui étaient fermement protégés dans des caisses prévues pour les transporter. Rose posa l'œuvre qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le sofa puis s'avança afin d'aider Trudy à sortir les autres.

« - Mon Dieu, encore ces gribouillis tout droit sortis d'une décharge, objecta Cal en entrant dans la suite.

\- Il y a une différence entre nos goûts artistiques, Cal. Mais moi, je n'en manque pas. Je les trouve merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Trudy ?

\- Comment s'appelle le peintre ?

\- Picasso, me semble t-il.

\- Croyez-moi sur parole qu'il ne fera jamais parler de lui. Ils sont hideux, mais ils ont au moins l'avantage de ne pas avoir été chers. Vous vous en lasserez, Rose. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, épuisée de se faire critiquer par son fiancé en permanence. Pour qui se prenait-il, bon sang ? Elle pris un des tableaux puis demanda à Trudy de l'aider à les mettre dans sa chambre lorsque Ruth, sa mère, entra.

« - Nous allons bientôt arriver à Cherbourg, c'est ce que nous avons entendu lorsque je prenais le thé avec la Comtesse de Rothes, dit-elle.

\- D'ailleurs, nous sommes invités demain midi à manger dans le Café Véranda avec des gens de bonne compagnie. Je dis bien sûr, des gens de première classe, disait Cal en esquissant un sourire fier. Il y aura Bruce Ismay, le président de la White Star Line, ainsi que le concepteur du Titanic, mais j'ai oublié le nom. Enfin, peu importe. »

Le concepteur du Titanic ? Rose n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Elle connaissait le nom Bruce Ismay, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en revanche, car Cal a souvent la fierté de connaître quelques gens de la bonne société, et il s'en vantait beaucoup. Mais l'architecte de ce paquebot de rêve, cela intriguait beaucoup Rose. Cette personne doit être incroyablement intelligente pour avoir pu imaginer un navire aussi fabuleux. Rose sursauta et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Cal entourer ses hanches. Elle avait envie de le dégager et de se débattir de son étreinte, mais les doutes l'empêchaient de faire un geste. Il l'embrassa simplement sur la joue, et Rose se laissa faire. Elle avait envie de crier et de sortir de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi ces hypocrites qui ne sont attirés que par les apparences.

« - Vous voyez Rose, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un paquebot de rêve, ajouta Cal en posant ses mains fortes sur les épaules fines de Rose.

\- Sans doute. » réussit-elle à dire dans un regard vide.

* * *

Ce soir, Thomas Andrews se baladait dans le Titanic, son carnet noir à la main. Parfois il s'arrêtait, touchait à certaines constructions, certains meubles, écrivait de sa main gauche sur son carnet ce qu'il en avait déduit, puis repartait. Ainsi se passaient le plus souvent les journées de Thomas. Et pourtant, bien qu'il était occupé par son travail, c'était la jeune femme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure qui avait majoritairement pris ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête et il avait tellement envie de lui adresser quelques mots, ne serait-ce que pour savoir quel était son nom. Il nota une imperfection sur la rampe du Grand Escalier qui n'était pas aussi bien finie que l'autre, et bien que les passagers ne pouvaient absolument pas le remarquer à l'œil nu, aucun détail ne pouvait échapper à celui de Thomas. Quelques personnes de première classe se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de dîner, et Thomas salua celles qu'il connaissait, dont une, une femme en robe violette qui serrait parfaitement ses formes généreuses et qui portait un grand chapeau. Contrairement aux femmes de première classe qui se souciaient de leur tour de taille et faisaient tout pour avoir un corps mince, celle ci semblait être en dehors des conventions sociales.

« - Monsieur Andrews ! Dit-elle d'un ton fort et joyeux. Vous venez manger avec nous demain midi, au Café Véranda ? Nous serons six, avec Bruce Ismay et la famille DeWitt Bukater. Ce sont des connaissances de Bruce et ils sont assurément très gentils, vous verrez.

\- Ce sera un plaisir, Molly. », répondit-il dans un sourire.

Thomas avait déjà entendu parler des DeWitt Bukater. Qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler, après tout ? Ils était célèbres depuis des décennies parmi les nobles. Mais Thomas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler, ni même de les voir. Mais pour en revenir à Molly, Molly Brown était une passagère de première classe, fraîchement arrivée i peine quelques heures lors de l'escale à Cherbourg. Elle était considérée comme une nouvelle riche mais était déjà très connue parmi les aristocrates, qui la voyaient parfois comme une femme vulgaire en raison de sa façon franche de s'exprimer et de ne pas appliquer toutes les conventions sociales recommandées. Mais cela lui était égal. Elle était bonne vivante et bien portante, et vivait sa vie comme elle l'entendait sans faire attention aux apparences. Le genre de femme qu'il manque dans les premières classes, malheureusement.

Ils conversèrent quelques instants de plus lorsque Bruce Ismay les rejoignit juste au pied du Grand Escalier.

« - Ah Bruce ! J'étais en train de me demander quand allais-je pouvoir enfin vous voir ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Molly, Thomas, salua t-il. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, justement Thomas et moi allions nous séparer pour dîner dans la grande salle.

\- Vous dînez avec nous Molly ?

\- Oh, non, Bruce ! J'ai été invitée à manger à la table des Astor ce soir ! Mais nous nous voyons tous demain midi avec les DeWitt Bukater, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? »

L'architecte était absorbé par autre chose que la discussion. Juste derrière Molly et Bruce Ismay passait justement la famille de première classe que Thomas avait vu ce matin au départ du navire. Et elle était là, la belle rousse, qui semblait suivre le mouvement tel un automate. Elle était accompagnée d'une femme plus âgée, qui lui ressemblait, ainsi qu'un homme brun à la figure fière. Sa belle robe blanche liserée de noire traînait au sol et suivait ses pas gracieux, et dont le col se terminait à la naissance de sa poitrine, laissant place à une fleur orange cousue à cet endroit. Sa chevelure flamboyante était remontée en un chignon décorée de perles blanches et laissait parfois dépasser quelques mèches bouclées qui entouraient son beau visage. Thomas était captivé par cette femme qui était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, mais elle lui semblait si lointaine, triste et perdue, à l'écart de ce monde. Les secondes qui passèrent lui parurent une éternité, il était plongé dans ses pensées à contempler cette jeune fille et avait fait l'impasse sur tout ce qui était autour de lui pour se laisser emporter par le tourbillon de son imagination. Il comprit qu'il revenait brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il perçu les rires et voix de Bruce et Molly.

« - Vous me raconterez tout cela demain, Bruce, l'histoire de la création du Titanic doit vraiment être intéressante lorsqu'elle est racontée par deux hommes aussi brillants que vous ! disait Molly en s'adressant à Ismay et à Thomas Andrews.

\- Mais tout le travail revient à Monsieur Andrews, bien sûr ! Ai-je raison Thomas ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, ce fût Molly qui rappela son nom, ce qui valut un regard surpris de la part de Thomas à ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Toujours dans ses pensées ! » s'exclama Bruce.

Molly se retourna et aperçu les DeWitt Bukater un peu plus loin, qui commençaient à franchir la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Hé, Ruth, Cal ! », héla t-elle.

Les deux se retournèrent, et ce fût la femme, Ruth, qui afficha un sourire, qui semblait faux, à l'attention de Molly. Puis, ils partirent, hors de leur champ de vision. La femme plus âgée s'était retournée, mais pas la jeune, ce qui attisa chez l'architecte un petit sentiment de dépcetion. Mais juste au moment où ils partirent, elle se retourna, et en l'espace d'une seconde, plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux noirs de Thomas Andrews. Il tomba la tête la première dans son regard, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, l'osmose fût rompue puisque la jeune femme partit. Le concepteur du Titanic était donc contraint de revenir à la conversation.

« Ce sont les DeWitt Bukater justement, qui viendront donc manger avec nous demain. L'une des deux rousses, la plus âgée, s'appelle Ruth et elle est accompagnée de son gendre qui est fiancé à sa fille, Rose. »

Le cœur de Thomas s'arrêta une seconde lorsqu'il comprit que cette jeune femme qui le troublait tant était celle avec qui il allait déjeuner demain midi. Il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne le pensait, finalement. Il était partagé entre la surprise, la crainte, mais aussi la joie de savoir qu'il aurait enfin l'occasion de lui parler.

Alors c'était Rose. Ainsi était son nom. Il n'en attendait pas mieux, cela collait absolument à la douceur de son visage. Elle ressemblait tellement à une véritable rose à laquelle l'architecte était captivé par l'aura et le parfum qu'elle dégageait. En fin de soirée, Thomas Andrews retourna dans sa cabine. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre demain, et à espérer qu'il trouverait un moment pour lui adresser la parole. Et surtout comprendre pourquoi il se sentait tant attiré par cette belle jeune fille, Rose DeWitt Bukater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**  
 **Tout d'abord, un petit message pour m'excuser de cet IMMENSE intermède auquel je n'ai pas de raisons. Juste que le temps me manquait, et je n'ai pourtant jamais cessé de penser à ma fiction, le scénario est déjà tout écrit dans ma tête. J'ai mis très longtemps à faire ce chapitre, il est un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais désormais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible, et à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, je suis déjà en route pour écrire le suivant.**  
 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! Si vous saviez comme c'est tellement motivant et émouvant d'avoir un tel soutien et de tels retours. J'espère vraiment que malgré mon absence, vous continuerez à apprécier la fiction et surtout ce nouveau chapitre.**  
 **Merci encore à l'infini.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous présente le chapitre 3**

* * *

La fin de matinée approchait, et on pouvait croiser ça et là quelques personnes qui se baladaient sur les ponts extérieurs du Titanic afin de profiter du soleil de printemps par ce mois d'avril qui était encore un peu frais en plein Atlantique. Des couples de première classe, reconnaissables par leurs beaux habits et leurs belles manières, se pavanaient sur le pont destinés aux riches qui leur offrait une vue entière sur l'océan. Nombre de ces personnes admiraient la vaste mer, agrippés aux barrières de protection du navire. Et Rose en faisait partie. Le visage pâle, les yeux perdus dans le vide et rougis par ses pleurs discrets, elle contemplait l'Atlantique droit devant elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle sentit une brise fraîche se poser sur son visage, la poussant à s'imaginer la sensation de voler au dessus de la mer. Elle les rouvrit au moment où elle entendit des voix et des rires venant du pont juste en dessous elle. Le pont inférieur, l'entre-pont, ou encore le pont des troisièmes classe. Le pont des pauvres, en toute franchise. Il y avait plusieurs hommes et femmes, et même des enfants, habillés par des vêtements ternes, des chemises non repassées, des robes de seconde main pour les femmes qui avaient un certain charme tout de même. Elles devaient quand même être bien plus confortables que les robes des femmes nobles, qui serraient horriblement la poitrine. Rose les regardait depuis le pont où elle était. Ils étaient certes, pauvres par l'argent, mais ils ne devaient certainement pas être pauvres de joie de vivre. Et de ce côté, Rose les enviait tellement. Elle, elle était perdue au milieu d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui contrastait tant avec celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant. Ces riches qui ne savent rien des malheurs de ce monde, bons simplement à vivre dans l'hypocrisie, les faux-semblants, avec leur argent qui leur monte au cerveau, comparés à ceux de l'entre-pont qui ont toujours le sourire et qui se contente des petites choses de la vie pour les rendre plus belles à leurs yeux. Elle les observait, encore et encore, et s'imagina que si elle devait peindre un tableau, maintenant, tout de suite, ce serait cette ambiance harmonieuse créée par ces jeunes gens juste sous elle.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant les gens de troisième classe, Rose fût surprise de voir dans son champ de vision un homme, jeune peut-être, aller et venir au centre du pont inférieur, qui se démarquait des autres par ses vêtements de haute classe, chapeau noir à la main, et surtout, une attitude sérieuse qui se dessinait sur ses traits de visage que Rose voyait de loin.

 _Un de première classe, sans doute_ , se dit-elle détournant le regard.

Mais elle se ravisa en quelques secondes en se disant que ce n'était pas possible, un homme de première classe sur un pont de troisième.  
En voilà un étrange paradoxe…  
La jeune femme fixa cette personne plusieurs minutes, et un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

 _Mais, serait-ce… ?_

Elle aperçut qu'il tenait un carnet noir dans lequel il semblait gribouiller à l'aide d'un stylo plume. Elle scruta le moindre détail de sa physionomie, de ses vêtements, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait là de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé hier soir avant d'aller dîner et avec lequel elle avait échangé un regard. Un regard étrange. Un regard intense, même. Rose se dit qu'il devait sans doute être une personne importante de l'équipage, à faire le tour du bateau comme il le faisait. De là où elle était perchée, Rose ne pouvait voir ce qu'il écrivait dans son carnet, mais à en déduire par le regard précis que portait cet homme sur tout ce qui l'entourait, elle pensa que cela devait être important et que cet homme avait pour tâche de noter certaines améliorations à venir pour le Titanic. Elle le regarda du haut du pont supérieur, les mains posées sur la rambarde, et s'égara dans les mouvements gracieux que cet homme faisait en écrivant dans son carnet. Les regards qu'il jetait de gauche à droite indiquaient une certaine précision dans ses travaux. Même si elle ne le distinguait pas trop, il avait une figure rassurante ornée de traits fins. La bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur lui, Rose sentait que son cœur faisait des battements excessivement rapides. Elle ressentait une étrange impression à la vue de cet homme, un sentiment qui ne ressemblait en rien à du mépris, comme elle pouvait en ressentir à l'égard des gens de première classe. Non. Il semblait différent. Mais Rose ne le connaissait pas, et peut-être qu'après tout, tout ceci n'était que du faux semblant, comme la plupart des riches sur le Titanic. Mais non. Tout semblait différent. Il dégageait quelque chose devant laquelle Rose n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme ferma son carnet en le gardant à la main avec son stylo plume. Il regarda autour de lui, puis soudain, leva sa tête. Rose sursauta légèrement en se disant qu'il l'avait sûrement vue en train de le fixer comme une idiote, elle détourna le regard droit devant elle. Mais à peine quelque secondes passées, la jeune rousse retenta sa chance en posant ses yeux sur lui et à partir de cet instant commença un dialogue muet entre deux regards. L'homme continuait de la regarder lui aussi. Rose se perdit dans ses yeux noirs qu'elle pouvait distinguer de là où elle était. Un tourbillon d'émotion l'envahissait alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux clairs dans les siens, un noir chaleureux qui la fit se sentir en sécurité comme si cet homme exerçait un sentiment imposant à travers elle. Qui était donc cette personne qui lui procurait des émotions aussi puissantes depuis leur premier contact visuel hier ? En tout cas, son physique ne lui disait rien, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il devait être un personnage important au sein de la noblesse, ou au sein du navire peut-être. Rose ressentait le battement rapide de son cœur à travers sa poitrine et son esprit avait totalement fait abstraction de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et lui. Ou presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine et forte se fit entendre.

« Dieu du ciel, Rose ! Vous êtes ici ! »

La rousse sursauta de peur lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, bousculée par les événements qu'elle avait subit. Elle se retourna vivement et une déception se lisait sur son visage en voyant celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui gâche tout, évidemment. Cal apparut d'un pas rapide et s'approcha d'elle. Rose jeta par dessus son épaule un dernier regard dans le but de trouver les yeux rassurants de celui qui l'avait ainsi captivée, mais l'homme était parti. Il était parti à la vitesse où il était rentré dans l'esprit de Rose. La jeune femme baissa les paupières d'un air déçu par la tournure de ce moment qu'elle avait trouvé si prenant, car désormais, il fallait affronter Cal.

« - Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est presque midi passé, et que nous devons déjeuner avec le Président de la White Star Line ainsi que le concepteur du Titanic ? tonna Cal d'un air brut en la toisant.  
\- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier, répondit Rose dans un ton de défi.  
\- En allant vous pavaner sur le pont à la recherche de nouvelles aventures avec des pauvres de troisième classe, par exemple ? Ne croyez-vous pas que je vous ai vue ? »  
Rose évita le regard mauvais que lui lançait Cal, un regard noir lui aussi, mais bien différent de l'homme de tout à l'heure. On pouvait avoir la même couleur d'yeux, mais ne pas avoir la même lueur de toute évidence.  
« Vous allez devenir ma femme, Rose, menaça t-il, essayez de faire en sorte que cela se passe dans de bonnes circonstances au moins. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher par votre faute. »  
La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça lentement en essayant de soutenir son regard. Alors Cal se radoucit soudainement, puis haussa le ton dans un air un peu plus joyeux, sans doute pour se faire passer pour un fiancé aimant autour des gens qui se promenaient sur le pont.  
« Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord. Mais maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, allons-y, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela. »

Il était déjà à table, parmi les personnes avec lesquelles il était invité à déjeuner ce midi au Café Véranda. Assis à côté de Molly Brown ainsi que Ruth DeWitt Bukater placée en bout de table et avec qui il avait brièvement fait connaissance à cet instant, Thomas Andrews a bien faillit ne pas venir. En fait, il aurait pu ne pas venir du tout, mais cela aurait été bien trop malpoli. L'échange intense de regard qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille rousse l'avait suffisamment bouleversé pour qu'il se dise qu'il avait réussi sa journée. A l'heure actuelle, Thomas avait tout simplement envie de rentrer dans sa cabine, se poser à son bureau et se plonger dans ses écrits en pensant à cette belle jeune femme. Mais si il est venu, c'est bien sûr pour une et unique raison. La belle jeune femme serait là, donc assurément, elle était là, la bonne raison. Il voulait venir juste pour avoir le privilège de se laisser tomber dans son regard clair en écoutant le son de sa voix qu'il imaginait douce mais ferme à la fois.  
Tous les quatre étaient attablés, Molly faisait des éloges à propos des sublimes couverts et assiettes dressés sur la table sous le regard fier de Bruce Ismay et Ruth essayait tant bien que mal de cacher l'énervement qu'elle ressentait en voyant les deux chaises vides près d'elle. Cal et Rose se faisaient attendre, ce qui rendait également Thomas impatient. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment pour la voir ainsi d'aussi près. Pendant que les autres discutaient pour meubler le manque de personne à table, l'architecte avait ouvert son carnet noir et mis son stylo en main pour noter de brèves annotations à propos des pièces qu'il avait exploré avant de venir. Quelques minutes après, le couple arriva. Rose marchait derrière lui, la tête basse, les yeux perdus dans le vide tandis qu'elle suivait automatiquement son fiancé. Cal balaya la table du regard en marquant un petit signe de tête en guise de salut.

« - Nous avons eu un imprévu. Nous sommes toujours à l'heure, disait-il.  
\- Ma fille, Rose, et son fiancé, Caledon, présenta Ruth aux autres.  
\- Asseyez vous donc, vous arrivez pile au moment où les commandes vont être prises. », rassura Bruce.  
Thomas leva la tête de son carnet et le posa sur la table en regardant la belle rousse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son beau visage. Comment la nature avait-elle pu créer une si belle merveille ? Une perle rare, une rose intense qui dégageait cette douceur que l'on retrouvait chez cette jeune femme. Elle prit place juste en face de lui, et Thomas se sentit amusé de voir qu'elle lui portait un certain intérêt puisqu'elle le regarda d'un air intrigué. L'architecte lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il voulait le plus naturel possible.

« - Ne nous serions nous pas entrevus tout à l'heure ?, dit elle d'une voix claire et féminine.  
\- Il me semble, en effet, acquiesça Thomas dans un signe de tête rassurant.  
\- C'est une chance, s'écria Molly, quand on le cherche, on ne le trouve jamais ! En même temps, ce bateau est tellement grand qu'il est difficile de trouver les personnes que l'on cherche !  
\- C'est le plus grand objet mobile jamais construit par la main de l'homme de toute l'histoire ! », assura Bruce Ismay. Il marqua une petite pause, puis jeta un œil à Thomas qui avait reprit son carnet en main et reprit sa tirade.  
« - Et puis, notre maître constructeur, monsieur Andrews ici présent, l'a conçu de la quille jusqu'aux cheminées ! »  
A ce moment, Thomas, qui ressentait lui même que sa modestie prendrait le dessus, sentait le regard étonné que Rose lui lançait. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Thomas, qui avait traîné sur le pont des troisièmes classes pour y noter des améliorations, était le constructeur de ce titan des mers. Il lui envoya un léger sourire que la jeune femme rendit maladroitement.  
« - Eh bien, c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai construit, mais, l'idée en elle même vient de monsieur Ismay… commença Thomas Andrews en toute modestie. Il a imaginé un navire si grand en taille et si… si luxueux dans ses équipements que sa suprématie ne serait jamais mise en question et le voilà ! -il s'arrêta pour tapoter la table à l'aide de sa main-, il est ancré dans la réalité ! »  
Il avait sentit tout le long de son monologue le regard intéressé de Rose qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs du mal à cacher son étonnement au fait de se retrouver juste en face du créateur du Titanic. A ce moment, alors qu'un steward prenait les commandes de chaque convive, Rose sortit une cigarette qu'elle mis à sa bouche et l'alluma. Thomas replongea sa tête dans son carnet lorsqu'il entendit Ruth à ses côtés qui maugréait quelque chose à l'attention de sa fille.  
« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, Rose. N'oublie pas que tu es arrivée en retard. ».  
Thomas leva légèrement ses yeux, et vit que pour toute réponse, la jeune femme souffla délicatement la fumée de sa cigarette au visage de sa mère. Même ça, elle le faisait avec de la douceur. Une douceur fière. Un imperceptible sourire amusé le prit alors, mais il se reprit en voyant Cal qui attrapa la cigarette de Rose pour venir l'écraser dans un cendrier sur la table.

« Elle le sait ça. », dit-il de sa voix désagréable.

Il n'aimait pas juger les gens avant de les connaître, mais Thomas Andrews ne sentait pas énormément de sympathie vis à vis de Cal. Il semblait être un homme hautain, qui rabaissait les gens et faisait des différences vis à vis des classes sociales, et ce genre de caractère ne plaisait pas au concepteur du Titanic.  
« - De toute façon, nous prendrons tous les deux de l'agneau, saignant, et avec peu de sauce à la menthe », dit Cal à l'attention du steward qui demandait les repas, puis il s'adressa à Rose. « Vous aimez l'agneau, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? »

Thomas s'attendait à ce que Rose lui jette un de ces regards ironiques, et cela ne manqua pas. Rose afficha un sourire bien forcé à Cal pour faire face à son hypocrisie, ce qui laissa traîner un léger blanc de quelques secondes que Molly arriva à briser.

« - Vous devriez lui couper sa viande tant qu'vous y êtes, tiens ! », elle se mit à rigoler toute seule puis reprit en regardant Ismay. « - Et qui a pensé à l'appeler le Titanic ? C'est vous, Bruce ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi même ! Vous voyez, je voulais faire passer l'idée de grande taille, et la taille signifie bien sûr la stabilité, le luxe, et par dessus tout la force…  
\- Vous connaissez le docteur Freud, monsieur Ismay ? » coupa Rose en plein milieu du speech du Président de la White Star Line alors que toute la table commençait à attaquer l'entrée du plat. Thomas, qui en avait fait autant en avalant une première bouchée, regarda d'abord la réaction intriguée d'Ismay avant de lever son regard vers Rose. Celle ci reprit sur un ton légèrement amer :  
« Ses idées sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéresser.»  
A cet instant, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un léger rire qu'il peina à contrôler, manquant également d'avaler de travers. Quel force de caractère pour oser dire quelque parole comme celle ci ! Mais, cela faisait rire Thomas de bon cœur, ce qui n'était en revanche, pas le cas de toute la tablée. Ruth fusilla sa fille du regard et lui murmura d'un ton amer :  
« - Mais, à quoi joues-tu Rose ?  
\- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'air. »  
Rose se leva sèchement de sa chaise, sous le regard étonné de Bruce Ismay qui n'avait rien compris à cette scène. La jeune fille traversa la salle d'un pas vif et disparut derrière la grande porte d'entrée. Alors que tous essayait de se remettre de ce qui venait se passer, Thomas reposa ses couverts sur la table et remit en place son veston en soupirant discrètement pour effacer le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres depuis l'incident.  
« Ce… Ce Freud, commença Ismay d'un air douteux et gêné, qui est-ce ? Un passager, peut-être ? »

L'architecte qui avait, en toute modestie, certainement plus de culture que Bruce Ismay, partagea un regard en coin avec Molly, qui devait savoir autant que Thomas l'identité du docteur Freud.

« - Oui, eh bien, mangeons l'entrée au moins, broda Cal pour sortir la table du silence.  
\- Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai malheureusement un imprévu, déclara subitement Thomas en commençant à se lever.  
\- Un imprévu ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Il y a quelque chose sur les plans du Titanic qui me préoccupe l'esprit, et mes pensées ne seront au repos que lorsque je les aurais satisfaite. Je vous prie de m'excuser. »  
Il se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son carnet laissé sur la nappe, sous les regards étonnés de la tablée, mais Thomas quitta la table avant qu'ils le bataillent d'autres questions. Tout le monde se regarda d'un air incompris. Décidément, ils devaient bien être les seuls parmi toutes les autres tablées de cette pièce à voir leurs convives s'en aller chacun leur tour…

« - Toujours en train de réfléchir celui là… Regardez-moi ça, disait Molly, il n'a pratiquement pas touché à son entrée.  
\- Il faut dire qu'il semblait un peu pâle, ajouta Bruce.  
\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il finirait par se fatiguer la santé à force de s'arracher l'esprit avec le Titanic ! »  
A vrai dire, Thomas Andrews devait être un peu pâle en effet. Il voulait à tout pris rattraper Rose et avoir une occasion de lui parler. L'architecte avait essayé d'improviser une excuse bidon qui était visiblement passée sans problème, même si elle avait suscité de l'étonnement de la part des autres qui devaient actuellement se questionner entre eux sur ce départ précipité. Peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient, et puis il y avait une part de vérité dans son excuse puisque il avait remarqué qu'une vis d'une des rambardes du pont extérieur de la troisième classe n'était pas tout à fait bien enclenchée. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un ne se blesse. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Il est plus de minuit, et j'ai vraiment tenu à terminer ce chapitre pour pouvoir vous l'offrir dès cette nuit. Et la magie opérera demain matin lorsque vous, chers lecteurs, vous vous réveillerez ;-). J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre 4 que je vous propose dans un état d'esprit très apaisé, et très fier. Je suis en effet plutôt contente de cette partie qui commence à lever le silence sur l'attirance mutuelle que peuvent se porter Rose et Thomas. Dès demain, je travaillerai sur le chapitre 5, mais je ne fais toujours pas de date butoir pour sa sortie, il sortira quand je le sentirais bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez les efforts que j'ai mis ici, car j'ai moi même pris du plaisir à écrire. Je tiens vraiment à remercier vos messages qui me donnent toujours envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir, bien que je ne poste pas une fois par semaine :-). Je tiens à noter que j'ai changé le nom de ma fiction, puisqu'en effet, j'avais écrit l'ancien sur un coup de tête et je ne comptais pas le laisser indéfiniment. Le nouveau titre fait référence au prénom de Rose et à sa personnalité qui est aussi fraîche que la véritable fleur, cependant parfois piquante dans son caractère. Une rose que Thomas Andrews se fait un plaisir de découvrir.**_

 _ **Sans plus de descriptions, je vous présente maintenant le chapitre 4.**_

* * *

Les yeux rougis, le vent soufflant sur ses cheveux et ses joues qui séchait ses larmes abondantes, Rose regardait droit devant elle, accoudée à la rambarde sur le pont des premières classes. Le Titanic scindait la mer qui s'avançait lentement devant la jeune femme, la vaste étendue bleue allait de l'avant. Derrière elle, il y avait des cris, des rires, des enfants de riches qui jouaient un peu plus loin sous l'œil de leurs parents, les hommes en costumes remontés d'un chapeau, les femmes en longues robes, maniérées et droite comme des manches à balai. Pourquoi pleurait-elle, finalement, puisque tout ce qui est derrière elle était ce que tous les pauvres désiraient ? La grande classe, la richesse. Un cadeau empoisonné en fait. Puisque tout n'était que faux-semblant et hypocrisie. Devant elle, il y avait l'océan, la liberté. Et si c'était là qu'elle trouverait enfin la paix et le bonheur, la liberté dont elle avait rêvé ? Un plan émergeait dans sa tête. Oui, ce soir, elle allait goûter à l'océan. Elle allait vivre ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, abandonner sa « fausse vie ». Au diable les réunions et banquets interminables où toute les personnes de la haute société se félicitent entre elles d'une manière si ironique et mal jouée que la Comedia Dell'Arte fermerait ses portes par désespoir. Que l'argent, la fortune, l'hypocrisie, l'intérêt vilain et mesquin de ceux qui prétendent détenir les billets du monde aillent au diable. Rose ne fait pas partie de ce monde. Ce soir, elle allait le prouver, car ce soir serait l'ultime moment où enfin…

« Puis-je m'approcher ? », disait une voix masculine venant de derrière.

Rose serrait sa mâchoire. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne la déranger quand elle ne le voulait pas. Et maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se retourna, prête à dégainer une formule des plus impolies pour demander à cette personne de s'en aller, mais elle tomba sur l'architecte du navire, le chapeau à la main, le carnet dans l'autre, son long manteau gris sur les épaules. Et un sourire, doux, absent de toute mauvaise intention.

« Euh… commença Rose en fronçant les sourcils, oui. Oui, oui, si vous voulez. »

Il pris place à ses côtés, s'accouda également à la barrière. Il y eu juste un silence de quelques secondes, bercé par le bruit des vagues et relevé par les rires des passagers. Rose s'était soudainement détendue, même si elle arborait toujours un visage fermé par la colère. Elle se calmait peu à peu par la seule présence de l'architecte.

« - J'ai l'impression que vous appréciez venir ici, je me trompe ?  
\- En particulier quand je ne sais pas où aller, effectivement, répondit Rose. Vous n'êtes pas censé être avec les autres au repas, Monsieur Andrews ? »  
Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, Thomas ne pût s'empêcher de frémir intérieurement. Elle avait l'art et la manière de parler d'une voix douce, et cette façon chaleureuse qu'elle avait d'appuyer son nom sonnait si bien aux oreilles de l'architecte. Mais en revenant à la réalité, il se rendit compte du caractère sérieux de sa question puisqu'il était censé partir pour des corrections à faire sur le navire. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. En réalité, Thomas n'avait strictement rien écrit de plus dans son carnet, il s'était contenté de suivre les pas de Rose.  
« - Eh bien, effectivement, j'ai décidé de quitter la table, car… des modifications doivent être apportées sur le Titanic, de façon plus ou moins urgente… J'ai beaucoup de mal à être clair avec mes esprits quand une idée me tient la tête, j'ai préféré m'absenter du repas.  
\- Je sais que vous avez toujours un caractère sérieux, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à croire que c'est à seulement à cause de ces défauts qui prenaient vos réflexions que vous êtes parti. Ne me dites pas cela à moi, Monsieur Andrews, il y a d'autres raisons. » répondit Rose dans un sourire malicieux qui égayait tant bien que mal son regard terne et triste.

 _Oui, il y a d'autres raisons, c'est parce que vous êtes belle. Parce que vous êtes belle, j'ai voulu vous suivre, voir votre beau visage et entendre votre voix. Si seulement vous la saviez, cette véritable raison._

Thomas voulait lui crier ses pensées, qu'elle sache à quel point il était touché par cette toute jeune fille, à quel point il était troublé depuis le moment où il l'a croisée dans les couloirs des suites du pont B.

« Vous êtes parti, parce que vous n'étiez pas à votre place, affirma Rose dans un élan de compassion. » Ce à quoi Thomas baissa doucement sa tête en souriant. Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point.  
« - C'est vrai, il est difficile de trouver sa place parmi le monde et la société dans laquelle j'ai été amené à vivre, reprit-il. J'ai construit le Titanic, un rêve qui m'habitait déjà depuis mon enfance. J'ai dessiné les plans, réuni des ouvriers, travaillé avec eux jusqu'au bout pour assouvir les exigences de ce rêve. Je n'ai pas réussi seul.  
\- Mais, ce navire est tout droit sorti de votre esprit, vous l'avez conçu, une énorme partie du mérite vous revient.  
\- Peut-être. Mais le mérite, il revient à ceux qui m'ont soutenu et accompagné. Aux mains de l'ombre, aux ouvriers qui ne sont pas à bord avec nous, et je ne peux m'empêcher de reverser les louanges que toute la haute société me fait envers eux. C'est difficile d'entendre à longueur de journée des félicitations pour une seule et unique personne, alors que d'autres se sont autant acharnés que moi, peut-être même plus.».

Thomas marqua une pause, puis reprit d'une voix plus basse :

« - Et la haute-société n'est pas toujours évidente. Il faut toujours prendre du recul. Et se méfier des faux-semblants - Je vous comprends parfaitement, soupira Rose.  
\- Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Je n'en peux plus de cette société, dit-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix claire, cette hypocrisie, ces sourires forcés, tout ceci me déplaît et m'angoisse, parce que tout est faux. Il faut se plier aux règles de bienséance, se taire et se faire discrète lorsque l'on est une femme pour ne pas faire d'ombre aux hommes, ce serait trop dévalorisant pour eux. Et l'argent. Mon Dieu, l'argent, tout marche avec cette notion dévastatrice où chacun cherche à écraser l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée que l'on regarde, jugée sous le regard vicieux des hommes, qui doit obéir, et puis enfin que l'on jette lorsque l'on ne devient plus intéressante à leurs yeux. Je ne suis qu'un instrument de leur pouvoir, et j'alimente leur hypocrisie. »

Rose sentait les larmes venir à force de parler. Elle réussit à empêcher les barrière de céder et à refouler son sentiment d'angoisse au sein de sa condition. Elle se tourna vers Thomas qui la fixait tendrement avec un air compréhensif.

« - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dit ceci, excusez-moi.  
\- Non Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez. Ce que j'entends là, c'est un véritable mal-être, j'aimerais tant pouvoir vous aider.  
\- Appelez moi Rose, s'il vous plaît. Merci en tout cas, de m'avoir écoutée, jamais je n'avais trouvé une telle écoute parmi ma famille.  
\- C'est normal, affirma l'architecte. Vous avez premièrement pris le temps de m'entendre moi même, et je vous en remercie. »

* * *

Après cette discussion, Rose se sentait peu à peu apaisée. Loin de l'oppression familiale, puisque tous étaient restés au repas, elle avait trouvé l'écoute qu'elle demandait depuis longtemps, un refuge auprès de Thomas Andrews qui ne la jugeait pas et la voyait dans toute sa splendeur. L'angoisse était toujours présente, certes, mais la simple présence de l'architecte du Titanic la rassurait, il la comprenait. Ils profitèrent de ce moment privilégié pour mieux apprendre à se connaître chacun. Souvent, leurs voix encore discrètes partaient en quelques éclats de rires légers qui leur remontèrent respectivement le moral.

« - Vous ne comptez pas retourner au repas ? Demanda Rose.  
\- Non, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de me revoir pour le moment. Je reviendrai peut-être pour le dessert, par politesse. Mais il va falloir vraiment que je me mette à faire le tour du navire pour faire un énième état des lieux, répondit Thomas dans un petit sourire.  
\- Vous ferez bien d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour manger quelque chose. Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé, vous risquerez de manquer de forces pour faire tout le tour du Titanic.  
\- Vous feriez mieux aussi d'aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger, vous en avez plus besoin de moi de part votre jeune âge.  
\- Je vais directement retourner dans ma suite, et demander à ma femme de chambre. Après l'ambiance du repas, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très approprié de revenir ainsi. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu impolie envers Monsieur Ismay, je vais devoir lui présenter mes excuses. Mais quel idiot de ne pas connaître Freud… » murmura Rose sur un ton moqueur.  
Thomas ne répondit pas, il devait avouer qu'il avait bien rit intérieurement suite à la remarque de la jeune rousse. Finalement, peut-être que quelqu'un devait le remettre un peu à sa place.  
« - Votre compagnie m'est vraiment agréable, Rose. J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver pour des moments comme ceux ci.  
\- En effet, notre discussion était bien propice à notre situation… C'était un plaisir de parler à quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes… différent des autres. Vous ne jugez pas.  
\- Ma place n'est pas de vous juger chère Rose, je n'ai pas à avoir de jugement sur qui que soit. Et… certainement pas sur vous. », disait-il dans un murmure. Rose tourna sa tête dans un geste rapide pour planter ses beaux yeux clairs dans ceux de l'architecte. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, elle affichait cette mine ahurie et déconcertée comme si personne ne lui avait jamais dit ceci, elle qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être regardée de haut en bas. Mais ce visage reflétait aussi l'émotion, elle était émue qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle pour sa personnalité et non par sa beauté et l'enjeu social qu'elle représentait.  
« - Je vais vous laisser, Rose. J'ai grande hâte de passer un autre moment comme celui ci avec vous. ».

Il ne dit rien de plus, Thomas la salua seulement d'un signe de tête respectueux accompagné d'un de ces rassurants sourires.

Il cru entendre dire de la part de Rose : « Oui, moi aussi. », mais il n'était pas sûr, ses sens étant chamboulés par ce qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Thomas traversa le pont extérieur des premières classes, en oubliant de répondre au salut des gens qu'il croisait. Enfin, de toute manière, Thomas Andrews dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas rare. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il prenait en général toujours le temps d'échanger ne serait-ce que de brèves paroles avec les passagers. Ce qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire. L'architecte était trop occupé avec ses sentiments, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même. Il avait eu cette chance immense d'approcher Rose Dewitt-Bukater, de passer un moment avec elle, un moment privilégié où elle s'était ouverte à lui en se confiant. Et lui aussi avait pu dévoiler une partie de lui même, c'était un échange que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre. Mais pourquoi ai-je dit que j'avais hâte de la revoir, elle risque de croire que je ne veux plus la lâcher… !  
Non, il voulait prendre le temps de découvrir ses sentiments. Il sentait quelque chose pour Rose, mais il n'était pas encore en mesure de mettre un mot sur ces derniers. Il était trop tourmenté encore. Son cerveau cogitait si follement que le concepteur du Titanic était déjà arrivé au couloir du pont B, là où il résidait. Et le couloir où résidait aussi Rose… A l'intérieur de ses appartement, Lucy rangeait les costumes de Monsieur Andrews.

* * *

Et contrairement à Thomas Andrews qui ne vit pas le temps passer lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements, il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que Rose finisse de faire le tour du Titanic. Ses pensées la menaient loin au fil de ses pas, partout mais sauf dans sa chambre. Elle eut un instant de panique en pensant qu'elle s'était perdue. La jeune femme était passée par plusieurs couloirs, avait pris maintes et maintes fois des escaliers, était ressortie sur d'autres ponts, mais était actuellement arrivée à la poupe du navire, c'est à dire la partie arrière du Titanic. Elle marchait lentement sur le pont, voyant l'infini de la mer s'éloigner devant elle. Plus cette étendue bleue s'éloignait, plus Rose savait qu'elle se rapprochait du jour fatidique où elle serait mariée. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter le temps et rester pour toujours ici sur ce bateau, avec Monsieur Andrews, qui lui montrerai et apprendrai tous les secrets du Titanic. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ce fût une délivrance que d'avoir passé un moment avec lui après avoir été humiliée lors du repas. Rose s'était sentie rassurée d'avoir pu trouver en Monsieur Andrews des similitudes quant à leur condition sociale et de ce qu'ils en pensaient tous les deux. Lui aussi avait du mal à se retrouver dans les mœurs de cette société. La jeune femme sentait, quand elle pensait à l'architecte, une pression sur le thorax qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque battant contre sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange, comme un élan, une hâte de quelque chose dont elle ne savait pas la raison. Rose fit demi-tour sur le pont, et reprit sa marche. On était seulement en début d'après midi, pas trop de monde sur le bateau puisque tous, et en particulier les personnes de première classe, étaient occupés à manger et à faire durer ces repas interminables. Parfois, Rose croisait des enfants qui jouaient ensemble, à des jeux tout à fait nobles, où se mêlait des cris et des rires joyeux. Le temps était néanmoins passé vite, il fallait le croire. Même si le repas avait été d'un temps monstrueusement long pour la jeune Rose, elle pourrait avouer que la discussion qui a suivi avec Monsieur Andrews était passé à toute vitesse. Et cela était bien dommage… Même injuste d'ailleurs. Pourquoi les plus beaux moments passaient si rapidement, alors que le temps passait, il passait tout simplement. Le temps est une notion si étrange, et si familière à Rose qui lui en voulait atrocement de faire durer ces moments inintéressants passés en première classe. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à son raisonnement, Rose était arrivée devant sa chambre. Sa chambre, sa suite où elle était seule. La jeune rousse savait que si elle ouvrait la porte, elle pourrait se poser sur un fauteuil, à fumer une cigarette sans que personne ne puisse l'éteindre cette fois ci. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle ouvra la porte et trouva Cal assit sur le fauteuil dont elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt, rêvé de s'asseoir.

« - C'est maintenant que vous vous décidez enfin de rentrer ?, lui assena t-il d'un ton sec.  
J'étais partie prendre l'air, répondit Rose en tentant de ne pas se laisser abattre.  
Un air bien long visiblement. Je suppose que la personne avec qui vous fricotiez était bien plus intéressante que le repas où vous pouviez enfin montrer un peu d'élégance ? »  
Aïe. L'avait t-il vraiment vu sur le pont avec Thomas Andrews ? Rose essaya alors de mentir de façon peu crédible pour tenter de savoir.  
« - Non. Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas du tout en train de fricoter. J'étais toute seule d'ailleurs.  
Ne vous fichez pas de moi, répondit Cal en haussant le ton. »  
L'homme brun se leva et se planta devant Rose qui s'était auparavant avancé au milieu de la pièce.  
« - J'étais… j'étais avec un homme, c'est vrai. Mais un homme de première classe. Il était sur notre pont, où je me trouvais à ce moment.  
Qui était-ce ? »  
A ce moment, Rose compris que Cal n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait de Thomas Andrews qui était sur le pont avec elle. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise mais elle essaya de chercher un nom au hasard qui pourrait être la personne avec qui elle se trouvait à ce moment là.  
« - C'était un musicien de l'orchestre du Titanic, arriva t-elle enfin à dire non sans maladresse.  
Les musiciens du Titanic ne sont pas en première classe, disait Cal en toisant la jolie rousse.  
Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de s'y rendre. »

A ce moment, Rose sentait son coeur battre de façon irrégulière et forte tant elle était énervée et gênée par la situation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là à ce moment précis, lui ?! Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu cela, et ça avait le don de la révolter profondément.

« - J'aime beaucoup les arts, Cal. Vous devriez le savoir, en tant que mon futur époux.  
\- Oui, je le sais, et je ne comprends vraiment pas vos terribles goûts, très chère. J'aimerais à l'avenir que vous arrêtiez de prendre la fuite à des moments aussi importants que le repas de ce midi. N'avez vous donc aucune retenue ? »

Là, elle devait l'avouer, Rose avait baissé les yeux. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'en finir. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, désormais. Qu'il la laisse tranquille. Donc autant que Cal dise ce qu'il a à dire, et puis ça s'arrêtera là. Du moins pour cette fois.

Cal reprit : « Sachez que ce soir, Rose, nous avons un dîner avec Madeleine et John Jacob Astor, ainsi que la Comtesse de Rothes. Nous serons dans la Grande Salle. Tâchez de revoir vos manières d'ici là. »

Ce fût la dernière phrase qu'il prononça. Avant de quitter la pièce, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Rose. Cette dernière affichait une mine méfiante, ne sachant pas si cette caresse était un signe affectueux ou juste un geste faux semblant, comme si il voulait signifier : « Soit belle, et surtout, tais-toi. ». Cal sortit enfin, laissant Rose seule dans la suite. La jeune femme s'autorisa à laissez couler quelques larmes sur ses joues blanches, épuisée par toutes ces remontrances. Cal ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la rabaisser, plus en secret que devant les autres finalement, même si elle n'avait pas échappé à plusieurs réprimandes de sa part en public puisqu'elle en avait fait les frais ce midi, et encore maintenant. Ça l'avait fatigué. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, un grand lit qu'elle pouvait partager toute seule, enleva ses chaussures, retira les ornements de sa chevelure rousse afin de la détacher, et s'allongea sur le lit. La journée était arrivée à son milieu d'après midi, et Rose fixa le plafond en se demandant ce que pouvait faire Thomas Andrews à cette heure. Était-il retourné au repas ? Non, c'est peu probable, il avait l'air bien décidé à travailler sur le paquebot. Quel homme intéressant. Rose savait qu'il y aurait un dîner ce soir évidemment, mais serait-il là, le concepteur du Titanic ? Elle l'espérait de tout coeur, car Rose avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Puisque hélas, Dieu seul savait les idées noires qui rodaient dans la tête de Rose, qui était à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle était mentalement épuisée de tous ces comportements, celui de la haute société, celui de sa mère qui ne prenait jamais sa défense, celui de Cal. Un poids était néanmoins enlevé de son esprit du fait de sa rencontre avec le concepteur du Titanic, mais rien ne pouvait enlever ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle repensait à ce midi, puis se revoyait après le repas sur la rambarde sur pont, en train de songer à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de son futur perdu. Rose ressentait la fraîcheur de l'océan qui lui ouvrait ses portes. Ce soir, si rien ne changeait, elle irait par elle même voir l'océan.  
Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue l'emporter sur son corps.

* * *

Assit à son bureau, sans ses appartements, Thomas travaillait sur les plans du Titanic. Est-il vraiment nécéssaire de le préciser ? Son carnet était grand ouvert sur le bureau, parmi plusieurs feuilles contentant des inscriptions écrites d'une écriture très peu lisible. Il fallait avouer que Thomas Andrews luttait pour garder la tête dans ses plans, puisqu'il pensait plutôt à Rose. Quel dommage d'être aussi belle, mais aussi mal dans sa peau. Mais après tout, elle au moins, avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle, au moins, était assez intelligente pour voir que la société qu'elle côtoyait était hypocrite. Et finalement, le Titanic était le lieu par excellence pour essayer de se faire valoir le plus possible avec tous les moyens inimaginables, à commencer par les faux semblants. Cependant, Thomas Andrews connaissait bien tout ce système et il avait su s'en détacher. Tout comme Rose, qui partageait sa vision. Eux, savaient la vrai valeur du Titanic.

* * *

Rose fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Elle leva la tête de son oreiller, et d'une voix encore un peu endormie, elle donna la permission d'entrer. C'était Trudy, sa gouvernante, qui frappait. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre en s'excusant.

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mademoiselle, il est dix-huit heures et je dois vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, disait-elle.  
\- Ah oui… Le dîner, répondit Rose en se relevant.  
\- A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester, vous avez mauvaise mine.  
\- Non, je m'étais seulement reposée pour pouvoir être en forme ce soir. ». Ce n'est qu'après coup que Rose se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu sèche dans sa façon de parler.  
« Mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. » reprit la rousse.

Elle se leva et avança vers le miroir, près de l'armoire en bois où étaient rangées toutes les robes de Rose, pour toutes les occasions. Ici, il fallait une robe de soirée, qui fasse de l'effet. Trudy lui proposa plusieurs robes et Rose se décida à choisir une rouge qui enfermait bien les formes, et recouverte par de la dentelle noire dont le tissu était fendu devant et se dévoilait pour recouvrir l'arrière jusqu'en bas. Quelques cristaux très subtils ornaient la poitrine ainsi que le dos. Trudy aida Rose à l'enfiler, en resserrant tout d'abord le corset de la jeune femme. Cette dernière retint son souffle, elle détestait atrocement cela. Il lui était déjà arrivé parfois de se sentir mal à cause du corset qu'elle ne supportait pas. Mais c'était ainsi, et même si Rose voulait protester, elle savait que de toute façon personne ne l'écouterai. Elle sentait que ses yeux s'humidifiait, tout en ressentant à l'intérieur d'elle un vide absolu, et un moral au trente-sixième dessous. Trudy ne l'avait pas remarqué, et heureusement. Rose alla s'asseoir à sa commode, et sa gouvernante lui brossa ses beaux cheveux bouclés pour ainsi la coiffer en remontant la chevelure de la belle rousse de façon très féminine. Ce fût Rose qui décora ses cheveux avec un petit ruban noir.

Les préparatifs vestimentaires étaient fait, Rose mis une paire de bas noirs et enfila des escarpins tout aussi rouges que sa robe. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Cal qui vint la chercher pour l'emmener au diner dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouvait sa mère attablée avec la Comtesse de Rothes et les Astor, l'ambiance étant bercée par le quatuor à cordes. Au moment où elle se trouva devant la table, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que deux chaises vides. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'allait pas être là. Monsieur Andrews, il ne dînerait pas ici ce soir. Les deux chaises étaient pour Cal et elle même, et la table serait au complet, il…

« Rose. ». Le ton sec de Cal la ramena en face en la réalité, et il traîna sa future femme par le bras pour s'installer à table. Rose prit place. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'esquisser un sourire, suivi d'un « bonsoir » qu'elle espérait bien fait, même si elle s'en fichait pas mal de savoir qu'il y avait des bons nobles à table. De toute façon, ce n'était pas grave puisque son sourire était aussi faux que toutes les personnes se trouvant assises ici même. La soirée passa très lentement, et Rose ne toucha pratiquement par à son repas. Ses yeux fixaient videment son assiette blanche, laissant son chagrin faire surface. Elle était perdue. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui, à Monsieur Andrews, car il l'avait comprise. L'espace d'un instant Rose s'était dit que rien n'était perdu, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir parmi les abrutis de première classe, tous possédés par leur apparence, c'était pitoyable. La jeune femme ressentait de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Monsieur Andrews, loin de là, puisqu'elle l'admirait. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, d'être au beau milieu d'un monde de vipères de lequel elle ne se retrouve pas. Elle criait dans sa tête, sachant que personne ne l'entendrait. Elle pouvait se jeter d'un pont qu'elle ne manquerait à personne. Et ce genre d'idées lui venait à l'esprit dans ces moments là, où Rose se sentait incomprise. Mais cette fois ci, cela ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cet après midi, plus que jamais. Alors Rose regarda sa mère à coté d'elle, et lui dit :

« - Je… Je vais aller…, elle avait du mal à formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
\- Te refaire une beauté ? Tu as mauvaise mine, Rose, tout va bien ? lui répondit sa mère.  
\- Oui, oui, je souhaiterais juste aller aux toilettes refaire ma coiffure.  
\- Et profites-en pour te repoudrer le visage. »

Si elle n'avait que cela à dire… Forcément, Rose avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux mais sa mère s'attardait sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille se refaire une beauté. Quelle blague… Au moins, cela montre bien la mentalité très peu ouverte de cette classe sociale. Et ça poussa encore plus Rose à quitter la table rapidement, ce qu'elle fit. Et une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, elle monta les marches du Grand Escalier en commençant à accélérer la cadence, tout en laissant passer ses larmes qui se retenaient derrière ses beaux yeux verts désormais rougis, et dont le maquillage commençait à laisser des traces sur ses joues. Elle arriva sur le pont du Titanic, le pont principal, dévalant à toute vitesse celui ci, si vite que ses cheveux se détachèrent tous seuls, laissant tomber le ruban par terre. Dans sa course, elle bouscula sur son chemin quelques couples de première classe qui se pavanaient, leur arrachant alors une petite protestation à l'égard de la rousse qui était arrivée à toute berzingue, les joues remplies de larmes. Rose grimpa les escaliers du pont en manquant de rater une marche, sanglotant et gémissant de peine et de souffrance tant refoulée. Elle était arrivée à la poupe du navire, l'arrière du Titanic qui laissait voir devant lui l'étendu de l'océan qui faisant si bien rêver Rose, où elle espérait trouver un monde meilleur. La jeune rousse mis un pied sur la rambarde, se hissa, et l'enjamba…

* * *

Thomas Andrews venait tout juste de sortir sur le pont du Titanic, prenant l'air dans cette si belle soirée un peu fraîche où le ciel avait dévoilé une multitude d'étoiles. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'avait pas son carnet à la main, désirant profiter du soir tout simplement, sans avoir à s'inquiéter du paquebot. Il portait son manteau gris qui lui allait si bien, s'emmitouflant bien dedans pour se réchauffer. Le concepteur du Titanic marcha un peu, croisant quelques personnes ça et là, se promenant certainement pour faire une pause pendant le repas. En effet, Thomas, lui , avait souhaité manger seul dans sa chambre puisqu'il n'avait pas de repas important de prévu ce soir. Il pensait à l'époque où le Titanic n'était encore qu'en construction, aux chantiers navals. Lui créant les plans, et ses innombrables ouvriers qui prirent grandement leur travail au sérieux pour donner naissance tous ensemble au paquebot sur lequel il était ce soir même, celui dont il avait rêvé. Soudain, l'architecte sortit de ses pensées en trouvant au sol un ruban noir. Thomas s'abaissa pour le ramasser, l'inspecta, et se dit tout d'un coup que cet objet ne lui était pas inconnu. L'homme fronça les sourcils, trouvant étrange que cela appartenir à Rose qui devait sans doute être dans la Grande Salle à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà vu sur sa chevelure rousse. C'est alors que Thomas Andrews fut pris d'un sentiment étrange, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de deux adultes qui avaient l'air de commencer à rentrer, une femme et un homme qu'il interrogea d'une voix inquiète, le ruban noir à la main.

« - Auriez-vous vu une jeune femme passer ici ?  
\- Si vous voulez parler d'une rousse avec une longue robe, commença la femme, elle est partie en courant vers l'arrière du paquebot tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
\- Elle nous a pratiquement bousculé. », compléta son mari.  
Le couple laissa alors Thomas Andrews face à lui même, qui soudainement fit un très mauvais rapprochement des événements.  
« Mon Dieu. »  
C'est alors que Thomas se mit à courir jusqu'à la poupe, la mine folle d'inquiétude.


End file.
